Almost
by megzela
Summary: Hermione thinks of a way to save Snape but will it work?


**A/N: My first fanfic story I've uploaded! I had it all written out and ready to go and then my laptop was infected and I lost all my files. I can't say I'm quite as happy with this rewrite but it's as close as I can remember. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The trio ran as fast as they could towards the castle, trying not to think of what they left back at the Shrieking Shack. Something pulled at the edge of Hermione's brain as Ron pulled her along with him. Suddenly she stopped short, almost knocking him over.

"Hermione, come on!" Ron shouted, yanking at her hand. Harry had stopped a few yards ahead of them, panting and shifting his weight back and forth impatiently.

"I…I need to go back." Hermione said quietly.

"What?" Ron cried incredulously. Hermione raised wide eyes to his and pulled away, backing up.

"I'll catch up. I just need to go back for something!" She yelled as she ran back to the Shack.

Ron took a step towards her. "Let her go, she'll catch up!" Harry shouted. Ron hesitated for a moment but reluctantly began running with Harry again.

Hermione's mind was racing as she sprinted. She fumbled her way through the shack until she reached his slumped, blood soaked body.

"Oh please, please, please, please." She whispered. Her shaking fingers found their way to his neck and found the faintest rhythm. Letting out a long breath, she began furiously digging through her bag. Frustrated she yelled, "Accio Time Turner!", and the beautiful golden piece flew into her hand. With another glance at her former professor, she flipped the time turner and squeezed her eyes shut.

Seconds later she reopened them to a clean corner where Snape's body had been just a moment ago. She smiled a bit and ran downstairs and out the door, hiding in some brush by the stairs. She held her breath every time she caught a glimpse of a death eater, but thankfully they maintained a distance. After some time, she caught sight of him. Robes billowing behind him, chin raised, his eyes betraying his confident demeanor. Hermione hesitated only a moment before jumping out of her hiding spot and flinging herself at him.

Snape had started when the girl jumped out from the darkness. She ran at him and wrapped her arms around his torso, her head snug against his chest. He froze, confused.

"Oh thank the Gods. I thought I'd lost you." She whimpered. He slowly and gently lifted his arms and put them around her, wondering idly if he had already died, and this was heaven. Throughout the years she had stayed on his radar – her excellent marks in potions, her cleverness…. He had grown to respect her in many ways, and after the Yule Ball he couldn't say he didn't find her to be a beautiful young witch. After the Order and the trio leaving school, she was often on his mind and he constantly had to tell himself she wasn't interested.

But now… he thought with a sneer… now when he was certainly about to die, a fate he had well prepared for, she came to him. How ironic. It took all his strength to push her away after a moment.

"Whatever are you talking about, Miss Granger?" He asked, carefully keeping his voice free of emotion. Her eyes were spilling over with tears as she shook her head and reached out to him, clutching his robes in her fist as though her life depended on it.

"You can't go in there, Severus." She cried. "You won't come back out again. Please, please don't go in there." She started crying harder and he felt himself soften. He reached up and brushed the tears off her face gently. He took her face softly in his hands and looked at her, his face for once showing what he was feeling.

"I have prepared for this, Hermione. I have known it was coming and I'm ready for it. I've done terrible things in my life, and this is my chance to pay for my mistakes." He said quietly. Hermione looked up at him in anguish.

"Please, Severus. For me - don't go in there. We could disappear together. Start over. Please. I….I love you." She whispered. "I don't know when it happened precisely, but I do. Please."

Severus's heart clenched at her words and he felt tears welling up in his own eyes. Without thinking, he pulled her to him tightly and kissed her desperately. She leaned into him and moaned, her hands twisting up into his surprisingly soft hair.

After a few minutes, he pulled just far enough away to press his forehead against hers. He took a shuddering breath and let his hands slowly make their way to her arms, memorizing how her body felt against his. Summoning all his strength, he regained his composure and pulled away. He looked at her beautiful face for a moment or two before whispering "Incarcerous."

Hermione was immediately bound by rope. She looked up at him with surprised and hurt eyes. "Why are you doing this?" She whispered. He swallowed hard.

"I told you. I need to pay for my mistakes. I've prepared for this moment, Hermione. I've been waiting for it for years. You must understand. I'm sorry for this." He stared at her longingly, telling her everything she needed to know without words.

Finally he cast a Silencio and a Disillusionment spell. He stared at the spot where she disappeared for another moment before gathering himself to full height, and raising his chin. He took a deep breath, and entered the Shack with a renewed determination in his eyes.

Hermione sobbed harder than she ever had in her life as he walked away from her. After a long while, she had cried herself out and watched numbly as the trio ran from the Shack. The spells wore off and she fell to her knees.

Summoning all her strength and courage, she eventually rose from the ground and slowly made her way through the Shack to find him. The sight of his body was no less traumatizing now than it was the last time.

She made her way over and sank down next to him. She caressed his face and closed his eyes, planting a soft kiss on his cooling lips.

"I love you Severus Snape." She whispered, putting her arms around him and resting her head against his chest, tears flowing from her eyes. "Always."


End file.
